


Revision

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, One Shot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Akechi's interactions with Akira leave him with conflicting emotions and doubts about his plan.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	Revision

The Phantom Thieves were not subtle. Far from it in fact, between the flashy costumes, their loud mouths, and the utter lack of awareness they all seemed to have, picking up on small cues was simple. Akechi had figured this out during their pitiful attempts to hide their plan from him.

Discovering the existence of their plan was child's play. Even with his status as a detective being faked, Akechi was smart. Failing his wits, he wasn't fucking blind. He saw the flashes of disgust in their eyes that they managed to hide a second too late. He noticed way their stares lingered on him for too long, as if he were a predator who would pounce at any moment. The convenient excuses to steal Akira away from him whenever he wanted to talk to him alone didn't escape his detection either. If he didn't know any better, he'd think they distrusted him.

The only one seemingly unaffected by whatever information they'd gotten was, ironically enough, Akira. Akechi would have thought he would be shaken up at learning some horrible secret about the person he thought was his friend, but no, he manged to maintain the same cool and aloof aura that had drawn Akechi to him in the first place. The stoic leader outshined all those fools a million times over. Maybe, it was possible he even outshined Akechi. That wasn't entirely unthinkable after their little fight in Mementos.

He had to admit, losing to Akira certainly changed his opinion of the boy. It shifted him from some idealistic fool to someone who was actually worthy of Akechi's time and effort. After their sparing match, he was no longer some way to pass the time, he was a force of nature. Akechi's rival and equal.

Watching Akira from the sidelines was almost half as satisfying as actually fighting. The way he swiftly disposed of the enemy, how seemlessly he shifted masks, the way he used his pawns to their full potential, it was a wonder to behold. So much so that Akechi could hardly bring himself to be upset at being one such pawn. It was interesting. If he were in Akira's position, he'd likely have already sacrificed the others to advance, but Akira was better than that. He was patient and Akechi had to give him credit for that.

"Good job Crow." Akira's melodic voice brought Akechi back down to Earth after a fairly easy battle. He inwardly preened at the small amount of praise. It always set his heart alight to hear those simple words. If there were a way to steal Akira away from those fools that relied on him, he would do so in a heartbeat. Unfortunately, Shido had marked him to die. It, admittedly, hurt but it had to be done for his revenge.

"They way should be cleared now," Akechi gave his best detective prince smile. "Why don't we keep moving forward."

* * *

Something about Akira was alluring in a way Akechi wasn't sure he could describe. Maybe it was how similar they were. Neither of them truly existed, they were both just ever shifting masks. They were far more special than any of the fools that surrounded them. They did have a key difference however. Even though Akira could survive and _thrive_ on his own, he kept his merry band around him near costantly. Those idiots would be nothing without Akira. Akechi knew Akira was sentimental but honestly, this was ridiculous. Even though the other Phantom Thieves were less than worthless, the _dominated_ Akira's time.

Akechi wanted the others out of the picture. He wanted _Akira_. There were very few things he truly wanted and Akira was potentially at the top of the list. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. Akira was the enemy, someone to be disposed of for his revenge but... did he want to? He'd already given up so much for his revenge, how much more was he willing to lose?

Akechi didn't have an answer as he managed to steal some of Akira's time all to himself. He didn't have the answer when they kissed in the alley near Jazz Jin. A smug sense of satisfaction had run through him at the time, knowing he'd taken something that none of his other friends ever had but it wasn't enough.

Akechi wanted a lot of things. Akira was certainly at the top of that list.

* * *

"We make a good team." It had been an offhanded comment but that didn't make the words less true. Akechi felt Akira's eyes on him after he said it. He could feel his piercing gaze along with a dizzying rush of excitement.

"We could keep going you know." Akira's gaze never dropped as he suggested the impossible. Hope lingered in his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure how to feel about that.

Akechi shook his head. "I don't think so. We had a deal, didn't we?" He smirked and leaned in closer. "The Phantom Thieves' final job. It's all over after this."

"It doesn't have to be." Akira stood his ground. "We could-"

"What? Run away together?" Akechi laughed, god, he wanted that. He would have loved to steal Akira away from the world. Hoard the brilliant light he exuded effortlessly. The same sheen that Akechi had worked tirelessly to fake. "I don't think you understand the position we're in Akira."

"Maybe." He mumbled. Akechi leaned in and kissed him. When he pulled away, Akira looked nearly as conflicted as Akechi felt. "What are you going to do after all this?"

Akechi thought about the question for a moment. Revenge, that had always been the goal. That was what he was planning on killing Akira for, but what then? He never really thought beyond that, it never mattered before. Akechi suddenly realized how much he'd hesitated when Akira grabbed one of his hands. "If you ever need anything..." Akechi kissed him again, he never wanted to stop.

* * *

In the days leading up to the calling card, Akechi felt more conflicted than ever. He stole glances at Akira every chance he got, let his touches linger just a little longer. There was something different about him. Something special. Akira felt like a mirror of sorts, he reflected back what someone wanted to see, something Akechi was far too familiar with, but he was _different_ around Akechi. He was him, whoever that was, and Akechi found himself gradually letting his guard down. It felt like Akira understood. He didn't want to lose that. He didn't want to lose _him._

He also didn't want to lose his chance at revenge. Two years of chasing after his worthless father for the recognition he was owed, for the retribution his mother deserved. Even then, the pursuit paled in comparison to Akira who seemed like a black hole that Akechi couldn't escape. He'd passed the event horizon long ago, but he didn't know if he could handle what was waiting for him.

Akechi had to make a choice. He needed to decide what he would do and fast. He had orders to be followed, targets to kill. One specific target. If it had been anyone else...

* * *

Akechi walked down the dingey hallway. Cold grey walls surrounded him, not at all matching the intense fire that seemed to consume his heart. As he walked, he ran into Sae. They exchanged a few words before she narrowed her eyes at him with suspicion. She pulled out a phone. _Akira's_ phone.

"I suppose you'll be needing this for the interrogation." She held it out to him. Akechi looked at it for a second. Suddenly, a familiar sensation hit him. He felt light headed as a mild but unmistakable distortion filled the air. Sae didn't seem to notice, of course she wouldn't, she had none of the skills Akechi had honed in his two years in the metaverse.

Akechi grabbed the phone. "Thank you Sae-san." He said with a pleasant smile and condescending tone. "I appreciate your help. Even after being demoted, you still remain dedicated to this case." He laughed pretending he didn't see the sour expression on Sae's face. "Your work ethic truely is an inspiration."

Whatever plans the Phantom Thieves had, they wouldn't stop Akechi from reaching his goal. He watched Sae continue down the hall before she abruptly disappeared, confirming without a doubt what he had suspected. After a few moments, he also made his way out of the metaverse.

Akechi continued down the hall. He smiled pleasantly at the guard. The fool completely fell for his innocent act just like everyone else. "I'm nervous to be in the same room as a murderer." He could hardly deliver the line with a straight face. A murderer, Akira was far from it. To even begin to imagine that _Akira_ of all people could be a monster of Akechi's caliber, it was almost laughable.

As soon as they were in the room, Akechi disarmed the guard. He shot the guard then the camera before he turned to Akira. His heart nearly stopped at the sight. Akira, the flawless leader of the Phantom Thieves, beaten within an inch of his life. Ugly bruises were visible all along his face. His eyes had a glazed over look that could be easily explained by the empty syringes on the floor.

Akechi turned the gun on Akira and stepped closer. He looked scared. _Akira was scared of him._ But then, Akechi looked closer. Beyond the fear, there was quiet determination. Even as he looked ready to pass out at any second, he didn't once break eye contact.

"Game over." Akechi said. He took a step towards Akira and pressed the gun to his head. Akira flinched but refused to look away, determined to be brave to the bitter end. Anyone else would have been begging for their life by now, even if they were as high as Akira likely was but he didn't say a word. Akechi smirked and lowered the gun.

There was a sudden change in Akira's eyes. Hope. Even after he had murdered someone in cold blood, Akira still wanted him around. Akechi couldn't understand it but it brought about a strange feeling in his chest. 

He wanted Akira more than he had ever wanted anything else.

"Akechi..." His voice was raspy from overuse. Slow from the drugs. Low from the exhaustion. Akechi leaned in and kissed him. Akira's movements were slow but he kissed back. They stayed there as long as they could, until Akira ran out of air. When they parted, Akira was left gasping for air which triggered a sudden coughing fit. He was badly injured, that much was obvious.

Akechi watched Akira calm down. He watched his breathing become labored as his movements grew even slower. "Can you stand?" Akechi asked. He made his way around the table, making sure to avoid the dead man on the floor. After a shaky nod, he helped Akira to his feet. He brought him to the elevator and began thinking about who exactly he would need to get to in order to forge the paperwork he'd need.

* * *

Akechi watched Akira sleep in his apartment. He'd look peaceful if not for the evidence of a shoddy plan that littered his skin. An intense rage burned in him, the fact that his friends _let_ him be put in such danger. Those parasites has no clue what the hell they were doing. Another look at Akira soothed him a bit. Everything was fine now. He had rescued him from those worthless fools and he would _never_ let anyone hurt Akira again.

Slowly, Akechi turned away from the beautiful sight in front of him. There would be plenty of time to appreciate Akira later but right now, there were too many things that needed to be done. First and foremost was getting rid of those who stood in the way.

The Phantom Thieves, Shido, Sae, all of them were threats that needed to be dealt with. Some of them deserved far more painful ends than others but he would have to make do with what he had available to them. The Phantom Thieves weren't a threat, not they didn't have Akira. Even if they did manage to organize, it wasn't as if he has a palace they could infiltrate. He was safe until he could find a more perminant way to deal with them than demoralization.

Akechi spared one last look at Akira. He ran his hand through the boy's hair and smiled. They could have their time soon enough.

* * *

It wasn't long after Shido announced his victory over the Phantom Thieves that Sae had an "accident". A very public mental shutdown led to a frenzy among the general populace. Revenge for their fallen leader. At least, that was what the media had said. Akechi simply had to play the scared but determined hero. The media ate up his act like the idiots they are.

A few days later, representative Masayoshi Shido met with an unfortunate fate. Yet another case of the Phantom Thieves running wild to the public.

Akechi enjoyed watching his father's shadow squirm and beg after he'd put a bullet in him. Of course, he'd been careful not to wound him fatally with his first shot. No, the first shot was to debilitate him. Make absolute certain he wouldn't be able to fight back. It would have been less fun if he were having to dodge bludgeoning attempts. After that first shot, Akechi took his time. He especially enjoyed the screams. Even in the days following, they rang in his ears like a beautiful melody. It was a fitting punishment for everything he'd done as well as for marking Akira for death.

After Shido, Akechi took care of smaller targets. Any of those in the conspiracy that might have the bright idea to try to cross him. Those that knew about the metaverse. He sent a clear message to the shattering remnants of Shido's ambition all while placing more and more pressure on the remaining members of the Phantom Thieves. It was only a matter of time before they were caught and executed. Akechi smiled at the thought. They'd hardly been worth the effort Akira had put in. Never understanding him for the gem he was, always taking advantage of him and wasting his precious time with their petty problems. Akechi couldn't have that.

In between targets, Akechi tended to Akira. He made sure he was fed and on the way to recovery. He also made sure to keep him from running away. A steady stream of medicine to keep him in a less aware state did wonders. Seeing Akira so _vulnerable_ was a bonus in itself. He was helpless, so different from Joker. He _needed_ Akechi just as much as Akechi needed him.

* * *

"Akechi..?" Akira's unfocused eyes stared ahead. His glasses had been left to the side so that Akechi could see his face better. He didn't need them anymore anyways. "Where's-"

Akechi smirked and placed a finger to Akira's mouth and shushed him. "Don't worry about that right now." He leaned in close until they were face to face. "Just rest."

Akira slowly nodded. With the drugs in his system not allowing him to put up much of a fight, handling him was easy. Akechi would have to find a more permanent way to keep him by his side eventually but the current set up worked for now.

Akira leaned his head against Akechi's chest. Akechi caught his expression. Behind the drugs he could see worry, confusion, exhaustion. He smiled at the poor boy. He'd been through so much but he would eventually come around. Some day he'd be able to make him see the light and allow him to be his usual sharp self but for now, Akira _relied_ on him. The feeling was even more amazing than torturing Shido's shadow to death.

Akechi wrapped his arms around Akira. He felt Akira lean into his hold lightly before he went completely limp. His breathing soon evened out, leaving him peacefully asleep. Akira _needed_ him, he _relied_ on him. It made Akechi's heart flutter in a way that he never thought he would feel.

As the two of them sat in Akechi's apartment, all threats taken care of, Akechi felt a warmth in his chest. He smiled knowing without a doubt that he had made the right decision.


End file.
